Locomotives are widely used for transportation. Locomotives run on designated tracks. The movement along designated tracks in a defined route is governed by a movement controller generally remotely located from the path of travel. Physically, the movement of locomotives through stations is controlled by a signal system which is well known in the art and is beyond the scope of this invention. However, in mid sections even this is not available and the driver has to rely on eye sight to prevent accidents. However, driver error can cause a serious accident. Again, accidents involving trains and at level crossing gates frequently involve loss of property and life. Accidents, involving locomotives, include locomotives colliding with each other, also referred to as a head on collision. Similarly, there is a possibility of a side collision, rear end collision, collision between locomotives and road vehicles such as cars, carts, animal or persons at manned (interlocked or non-inter locked) as well as unmanned level crossing (LC) gates also referred to as ‘grade’ crossings. Such accidents may be because of mistakes committed by road users or of the railway staff. Mishaps occur due to the train crew becoming inattentive for to any reason. These accidents may also be as a result of system failure or due to human error. Such incidents caused by human error are not generally preventable with the help of currently available technology. Sophisticated technology such as radar is available, but this is very expensive.
Global Positioning satellites and global positioning systems [GPS] running on them are well known. The GPS is a constellation of satellites traveling in pre determined circular 12 hour orbits approximately 10,900 nautical miles distributed around the earth in three inclined planes at about of degrees from the equator. These satellites transmit location and time reference signals in PRN [pseudo random number] code and triangulate position coordinates. These systems define the position of an object with respect to the center of the earth with respect to its latitude and longitude and altitude, by means of a reference signal receiving device fitted on the object. The signals can be received by GPS receivers, typically having receiving/transmitting antennas. Typical receivers operate in three modes: signal acquisition, signal tracking and position fixing mode. Current generation GPS receivers for civilian use using differential and other techniques are able to pin point an object to which it is fitted with an accuracy of around 5 meters.
Track identification is an integral requirement for automatic railway network management systems. Hitherto, track identification and allocation is set at the beginning a rail journey and is inputted by the rail crew manually at switching locations enroute. This lack of an automatic accurate track identification system has also been the main reason for the lack of a fool proof collision avoidance device. Generally, the GPS location coordinates are not adequate to automatically determine track ID of locomotives moving on assigned tracks. Hitherto, therefore, it is not possible to use the GPS for track identification.